Doppelganger
by BlackRoseDragon44
Summary: Shuichi and Eiri's relationship blooms delightfully, but one hit from the past can easily shake their bond to an extent, it cannot be fixed anymore. Will Shuichi be able to stay by Eiri's side? Will Eiri even want him to be?
1. Little Thoughts, Litte Doubts

**Hello! I'm new into Gravitation, so please bear with me.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gravitation, if I did there would be way more kissing scenes between Yuki and Shuichi. :D**

 **Please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Little Thoughts, Little Doubts**

"Yuuukiii, I'm home!" Shuichi yelled as he entered their shared apartment. The rock star found it a necessity to always notice his lover of his presence. He heard a crack and Shuichi knew that Eiri would show himself any minute to welcome him home with a murmured 'okaeri'. As the blonde showed himself in the door, Shuichi didn't hesitate a second and strangled him to the ground with a big and tight hug.

"Get off, brat. How many time do I have to tell you to cut out this nonsense," Eiri growled, annoyed and pleased at the same time. Sure, the writer hasn't entirely got used to the small ball of energy in his life yet, but recently he found the tiresome antics of his lover quite amusing and perhaps he even enjoyed them to an extent.

"But... but... I missed you so much today! You know, our new album will soon come out, so we have to promote, promote and promote! Man, and the release isn't due to next week, so by then I will be only a dump of misery!"

"And you're saying that you aren't one now?" Eiri retorted back a devilish smirk appearing his lips.

"Yuki! Stop being mean to me!" Shuichi whined, looking at the novelist with his amethyst orbs with a pout on his face. The two lovers were actually having fun, teasing each other like this. At the beginning of their relationship, Eiri's snappy comments were actually meant to hurt the younger boy, but even after their relationship got a little more serious, Eiri didn't stop saying harsh and mean things to Shuichi. Luckily, the pink head knew that Eiri didn't mean any of it, so this funny game of insulting and whining was born.

"Now, would you like to go out for dinner, tonight? I'm done with my work for today," Eiri suggested, standing up and literally throwing the singer off of his body. Shuichi, like always, just bounced from the floor like a ball and in seconds stood straight with sparkles surrounding his aura as he heard the word 'dinner' leave Eiri's mouth.

The two soon left and seated themselves in Eiri's black Mercedes, while deciding where to go for dinner. While Eiri focused on driving, Shuichi's sight shifted from the window to the writer. He couldn't help, but smile widely as he actually realized that they were heading out for dinner, like a real couple. It has been six months, since Eiri returned from New York and Shuichi found it still unreal that his lover was actually here and he promised to stay.

Shuichi pretended to be always fresh and happy, but as of late he had heavy problems with sleeping and not only because of _that_ activity. His mind was almost unbearably plagued by one person and that person was Kitazawa Yuki. Eiri refused to talk with Shuichi about it and the singer knew better than to keep bother him about it. Still he couldn't really find closure with this issue if the blonde didn't talk with him about it. In the six months, Shuichi had really a lot of thinking done. He realized a lot of things involving Eiri and his former teacher. For instance that he probably never really let go of Yuki. His heart still belonged, even if partly, to that cruel man and even though he betrayed Eiri in the worst possible way, he knew that Eiri could never hate him.

 _Was there really place for two in a heart as fragile as Eiri's?_

Shuichi thought about this question for the past month and he still wasn't able to find an answer. Or perhaps, it wasn't the problem that he didn't find an answer more like he didn't want an answer to a question this painful, since he knew if the answer would 'no', it would shatter him into pieces. Shuichi really was naïve and even childish, but he had a so called 'serious' side too. Despite Eiri, especially Seguchi, thinking of him as careless, he was probably the most observant of all of them. He noticed things, other people wouldn't see at first sight. Sounds ridiculous for a person like Shuichi, but he rather kept this side of him to himself, since, frankly, he didn't really like this particular part of him.

"Brat, stop daydreaming and get off the car," Eiri said, snapping Shuichi out of his thinking. The singer shook his head and grinned at the writer almost too aggressively jumping out of the car. Eiri sighed but smiled nonetheless at his little lover. Seeing Shuichi's smile made the novelist actually quite happy, though he would never admit such thing to pink head. It actually always brightened his day, when he caught Shuichi before he left for work and 'squeezed' out a small grin or laugh from him.

 _Still..._

Was it love he felt for the singer? He asked himself this question more than tons of times already, but never found the answer. Eiri honestly wanted to love that little idiot of his, he wanted to be happy with someone who gave him so much love and satisfied himself with getting only half of the same in return. He whined about it a lot, but always graced Eiri with smiles and all things a normal human being could ask for.

It has been way too many years, but his former tutor still dominated his mind, of course when he wasn't currently on medication. The funny part was that he had really no problem with admitting to himself that he still loved Yuki, perhaps even more than anyone else. Yuki did all these horrible things to him and he still couldn't help but almost desperately loving him. Was he really so masochistic that he craved for the pain from the lingering anguish in his heart?

"Yuki? What do you want to order? I can't decide between number 16 and 24," Shuichi said thoughtfully, looking into the menu with his 'thinking' face. Yuki just ignored his question and pulled a cigarette from his packet in his pocket and lit the nicotine stick and inhaled deeply to ease his mind from all these annoying thoughts.

Maybe a nice night with a beer and Shuichi could take his mind off of things for awhile.

* * *

 _REVIEW_

 _A/N I hope I didn't make the characters OOC. I'll probably switch to POVs in the next chapter, since I'm not really used to write in third person as it is harder to express all the feelings the characters have. If you find anything wrong, please point it out to me. Tell me your thoughts and see ya next time!_


	2. The Encounter

**Well, I'm back with a new chapter. Thanks for the review and follows.**

 **Please enjoy. (Like stated in the last chapter, I'll do the story in the POV format.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - The Encounter**

 ** _Shuichi's POV_**

"Aaahh, nee, Yuki wasn't dinner just great?" I said, smiling at Yuki, caressing my stomach to show the satisfaction. I just heard a grunt as he lid his probably fourth cigarette that evening. I stopped complaining about it, but I really hate this unhealthy habit of his. I don't want his life shorten just because he craves something to relax. There were all possible things he could do, but no, it had to be smoking.

"What are you staring at brat?"

"N-Nothing!" I hastily replied, averting my eyes from him. I was just caught staring, again. Though, one would think Yuki would got used to it now to be honest. Yuki must be used to people stare at him all the time, he's a famous novelist for God's sake! Even after such a long time I find my cheek flush a little, since he caught me staring. I heard a chuckle escaping his mouth as he actually smiled at me, well, kind of. His frown still remained on his face, but I could swear I just saw a glint of a spark in his wonderful amber eyes.

"Come on, it's late and I want to go home to have some dessert," Yuki said casually, referring to sex as dessert. I nodded a happy smile growing on my lips. He has become a lot kinder these past months. I can see that he really tries his hardest to make me happy, to make me smile. I appreciate it really lots and I would show him tonight how much it means to me that he makes such efforts.

After we paid for the food and drinks we headed outside towards Yuki's Mercedes to get home as soon as possible, since I felt my body already heat up from the excitement of what would follow next after we got home. I still couldn't believe my luck. The ladies man Yuki Eiri was mine and mine alone. At least I like telling myself that, since the person I share Yuki with is no longer among the living. Why do I keep thinking about Kitazawa? I never even shed a second of my time to think about him and now it's seems almost as I'm obsessed with that bastard.

As I was consumed in the whirlwind of thoughts, I failed to notice that Yuki stopped in his tracks and I painfully ran into his back. I stumbled backwards a little and rubbed my forehead, since even if it doesn't seem like it, Yuki's back was pretty hard. I blinked a few times and looked at Yuki, who was staring with wide eyes at something ahead of us. I moved to the side and peeked from his side into the direction of his sight.

"It can't be..."

"What is it, Yuki? What's wrong? Why do you stare at the man so strangely?" I asked only to be ignored as Yuki flew up like a rocket and closed the gap between him and the person he kept staring at. What the hell was Yuki doing?! I wanted to run to Yuki and stop him, confronting him what was the matter. However, I was unpleasantly taken by surprise as I saw Yuki grab the stranger's wrist and almost forcefully turning him around to reveal his face.

I gasped.

As he turned the person around, I and Yuki were met with someone almost identical to Kitazawa Yuki. He had the same brown hair and the same chestnut eyes. I felt my body being paralyzed as I watched Yuki look at the stranger in pure shock, seeming like he was at the edge of breaking out into tears.

"Ehh, sorry, sir, do you need anything?" The man asked, looking a bit uncomfortable to be so close to Yuki. Yuki immediately let go of the man's head and turned his head away, embarrassed? No, that can't be that Yuki would be embarrassed over anything!

"I just thought you were someone I know. I'm sorry I grabbed you so forcefully," Yuki replied to the man's question with a small smile? Okay, did Yuki get a stroke or something after we left the restaurant? I stood in a fair distance and looked at the two men involved in a hot conversation about Yuki's writing, since the man's recognized him after that as the writer, Yuki Eiri.

Yuki looked so passionate right then. I didn't want to ruin it, but Yuki promised we would have dessert together, right? Though, to be frank, I wasn't really in the mood anymore. Still, Yuki and I couldn't stay here all night. I made my way with slow steps to the blonde and pulled on his sleeve a little to turn his attention to me. He looked at me as if he was about to murder me, but his gaze softened when he realized it was just me.

"Yuki, aren't we going to go home?"

"Oh, sure. Ehm, I will call and tell you tomorrow about the manuscript I'm currently working on, Ishida-kun."

"Really? Thanks a lot, Yuki-sensei! I will look forward to it and please you can just call me Kou if you like!" The man, Ishida Kou, said before he waved at Yuki and dashed away, disappearing into darkness. I felt a slight pain at my chest as Yuki waited until he was entirely gone.

"Yuki..."

"Don't say anything, Shuichi, please," He said, almost begging me not to ask questions. What happened to my mean and snappy Yuki? Where was he and who's this person? He was so nice to that kid and also... he didn't say anything insulting towards me in the past three sentences.

"No, Yuki, we need to talk about this!" I insisted, glaring at the blonde. At this wasn't just an act, I was really tremendously mad at him! He just thinks that he can just go and flirt with some guy, who accidentally looks exactly like his deceased teacher. No freaking way! Were all the things he said about trying to moving on just a lie? However, before I could ramble more, he pressed his lips forcefully onto mine and embraced me in his strong arms. The kiss went from innocent to passionate almost to the point, when I felt a very sensitive area getting hard.

"Listen to me, Shu, because I will never say this again, so get it into your thick skull now. Yes, he looks like Yuki and yes I approached him because he looks like his twin, but I wasn't flirting. I would never... want anyone else than you, you moron."

 _I don't believe you..._

"Oh, than it's all right, I guess. Now let's head back to the apartment!"

 _Why am I not able to believe you?_

"I'm still up for dessert, you know, Yuki."

 _Perhaps, because I know on my own that what you are telling me isn't entirely the truth._

* * *

 _REVIEW_

 _A/N Well, that escalated quickly. How will Shuichi handle this intruder? Are Yuki's words really honest from the depths of his heart? See ya next time!_


End file.
